Fate Goose Egg: Infinity Spade Works
by iBlewupthemoon
Summary: The sequel to "Fate Goose Egg." Ten years after the last Grail War, the corrupted Grail summons seven more servants. Rin fights for her family's reputation while Kyo is accused of a crime he didn't commit
1. Back to School

I'm sick of waiting!" proclaimed Rin. Her father had been in London helping his colleague Kyo research the Chaos Grail incident of ten years ago for weeks and didn't want to wait any longer for him to guide her through the process. She had what she needed: the pendant her father said was rumored to originate from Atlantis itself. She had also called the priestess, who was also in London, and she claimed only three masters remained- of the Rider, Archer, or Saber class

She stretched out her hand over the seal she constructed with jewels she collected

"My will creates your body. Your blade creates my destiny

If you heed the Grail's call and obey my will and reason, then answer my summons!

I hereby swear I will be all that is just in the world, and I will defeat all evil in the world.

Seventh heaven-clad and the great words of power- come forth from the circle of binding- guardian of justice!"

A bright blue light filled the room. "I did it!" she said. "Wait…"

She ran up to the living room and looked at the clock. "Shit! I forgot the clocks were an hour behind since I received those artifacts! I was an hour behind the proper summoning time!"

She heard a slight thumping sound on the ceiling.

She ran to her father's study and went to the balcony.

She looked up on the roof and found a boy about her age standing on the roof with a red sleeveless tunic and messy black hair. "It would have been nicer if you could have summoned me outside you know…"

"Why you…"

"Sorry. Forgot my manners." The servant jumped onto the balcony as she moved back into the study.

"I am Van Fanel of the Rider class. I assume you are my master; correct?"

"Correct…"

"Good. That pendant did its job well."

"That means you must listen to what I have to say! Understand!?"

"Easy, master. Of course I will…" Rider replied "This place definitely brings back memories. I wonder if Hitomi is still around…"

Rin was frustrated she didn't get the Saber-class servant she wanted, but she felt safe with this servant in her hands. Now she needed to get some rest. She made sure to finally reset her alarm clock.

* * *

"So, we're still alone on the Chaos Grail committee?" Kyo asked as Tokiomi left the meeting.

"Of course we are. I have been laboring way too long to convince the damn Clock Tower that we need to organize to finally track down and destroy the Chaos Grail for good," he replied. "They were practically begging for this committee to be formed ten years ago. But now, they are claiming it to be a 'waste of resources' and they've stripped our team down. By now Rin will have summoned her servant without me. I wanted to help her personally since we need a good servant to take it out. I need to leave very soon to help her."

"I'm going too. I have to bring Caren back to Fuyuki to oversee this Grail War and also attend Granny Kasumi's funeral."

"We're losing a lot of good allies I knew I could trust." Tokiomi replied "We lost Irisviel to 'old' age, and now your grandmother's gone. Who's taking care of Sakura right now?"

"Irisviel gave me and Maiya control of the Emiya estate. She's going to be living at that house for the time being under the care of a neighbor who's one of the teachers at the school."

"Well. We are going to have to move much more carefully than last time" Tokiomi said. "We don't know who is or isn't our allies. That is something we learned the hard way last time. I will meet you at the airport in a couple hours."

"See you there…"

* * *

"I'm heading off to school." Rin said to Rider.

"Why are you putting yourself at risk by going to a school on the eve of a war you're participating in?" Rider asked before she was able to leave. "Not to mention all the murders that have been circulating in the newspaper. All of which are, coincidentally, decapitations."

"I am not at risk with that many people around."

"Yes. But it's likely one or more of the students are mages participating in the war."

"That's ridiculous. None of my classmates have the capability to summon a servant. The only mage family in the school is washed up"

"That you know of. If you're ambushed, you are in grave danger. Because of the imperfect summoning, I don't have the strength to summon Escaflowne just yet."

"Gah! I thought the Rider class was supposed to be composed of Riders!"

"If I'm not able to defend you properly, You will surely die."

Rin grew bright red and blurted "I am perfectly capable of defending myself!" before storming out.

"I'm such an idiot!" she said to herself. "I spent over ten years training for this and not only do I summon a Rider and not a Saber, but I screwed up the summoning! Stupid!"

After class, she was about to leave when her servant asked, "Leaving already?"

"Yeah…" she replied "As I said. There's no way an enemy master could be here"

"Well. That's where I believe you're wrong." Rider replied, "Because I'm picking up multiple signals of nearby magic activity."

"Impossible" said Rin. "Now I wish I still had that tracker handy."

"Do you know where that is at home?"

"Nope."

"Long time, no see, Tohsaka" a smarmy looking boy said behind him.

"It definitely would have been best that way, Shinji," Rin replied

"Well, look who's boss."

"Like you have a chance, Matou" Rin said before making her exit.

* * *

Kyo walked into the secretary's office and asked, "Do you by chance know when they'll finally be done doing 'research' on my Azoth Sword?"

"Funny you should mention that…" she said, brandishing the blade wrapped in cloth "it just got turned back in to the office a few minutes ago."

"Thank God." Kyo replied, retrieving it from the secretary. "It's been several weeks, and I was beginning to wonder what they were really doing."

"According to Atrum, who gave it to me, it's definitely in prime condition."

"I'll make a note of that."

He left the office and met with Haruka outside. "You have the blade?"

"Yep. About time too. Let's get to the airport. We don't want to be late."

Kyo was fixing to make his exit when he was stopped by security. "What's the trouble?"

"There has been an incident. Campus is under lockdown."

Kyo showed his faculty ID. "I can handle it. Just point me in the direction."

"You won't be too happy about this…"

* * *

"It's getting real late, Rider," said Rin. "I think we're in the clear now."

Rider continued to scan the PE field. "I'm certain someone's nearby… or maybe I'm just paranoid. Anyways, I guess I'll follow what you say. If anyone was going to strike tonight. They would have by now."

Rider's suspicions were proven true, however, as a scary man turned the corner as they were leaving. He stood out with his dark skin, eyepatch, and bulky vest carrying what appeared to be multiple grenades. Despite carrying grenades, his weapon of choice was a massive, bloodstained, Scottish claymore

"Oy," the man said. "We have scored the jackpot. This lass must be the master we're looking for."

"Stand back, master. I'll handle this!" Rider said, pulling out a sword of his own.

"Ya bloody fool. This blade has tasted its share of blood, but it can still take some more, laddie!"

Rider blocked the blade, but he struggled to counter his opponent's massive sword with his own blade that was much smaller in comparison.

" _Damn it,"_ Rin thought _"If only he had been summoned properly, he could unleash his full potential."_

Rider tried going on the offensive by attempting to outmaneuver the servant, but the servant was able to block every single one of them.

"It's no use lad. My blade has reached full power. Besides, you must be of the Archer or Rider class. A servant like you has no chance against a Saber class in sword-to-sword combat."

Rin and Rider was fighting a losing battle. Rider was up against a dangerous swordsman and he had no way of gaining the upper hand without his noble phantasm.

However, Rin was about to be bailed out as several pink blasts of energy attacked Saber from above. Saber dodged them in the nick of time

The servant that attacked from a second-story window appeared to be a young, pink haired girl in a frilly dress with a wooden bow. Her master, Rin was able to identify easily.

"Sakura?"


	2. Family Reunion Battle Plan

Kyo and Haruka arrived at the courtyard to a disturbing sight.

"Tokiomi!" Kyo exclaimed.

Tokiomi Tohsaka had been murdered. Kyo had to be careful not to touch him nor the blood, lest this turn into _The Fugitive_. He noticed there were stab wounds on his stomach.

"Freeze, Ishikawa!" someone yelled. Apparently, he wouldn't have to try too hard to turn this into _The Fugitive._

Amongst the group of security officers was Atrum Galiasta.

"Someone get Forensics on this, stat!" Kyo said, trying to control his panic.

"We already did." Atrum replied. "According to the evidence, it was you who did it."

"Stop joking around, Galiasta," Kyo replied. "This is the first I've seen of this."

"I'm not joking, Ishikawa, We were able to trace the murder weapon perfectly to you."

"Bullshit."

"If you turn yourself in, you can defend yourself in court."

"No. This is a setup, Atrum, and you know it!" exclaimed Kyo, aiming his wand at him.

"You're digging yourself a bigger grave, Ishikawa. And besides, could you _really_ take me on in a fight? Who were you able to defeat ten years ago? A guy whose back was turned, an amateur mercenary, and a nonmagic serial killer. You only won by being carried by other people's accomplishments."

He lowered his wand, but only to activate his command seals and fire three swords at Atrum through Gate of Babylon.

However, Atrum shielded himself entirely from them and said, "As I said, it's pointless. Take him in."

He began to make a beeline towards the exit to escape when he and Haruka were suddenly flung in the sky.

"What the hell…" Atrum exclaimed to himself as he saw this.

Kyo began to brace himself for his inevitable death by falling through the forest trees when their fall was suddenly stopped by a young blue-haired girl wearing a Union Jack t-shirt holding her hands out.

"Great job, Caster," said a man about Kyo's age with long black hair.

"I owe you for that one, Waver," Kyo replied.

"Well, that little stunt ended up costing me a command seal, so…"

He held out his hand and he replenished Waver's command seal.

"While we're on the subject of the spare command seals, El-Melloi" a suited woman with maroon hair said, "We need to get those to Caren ASAP and get back to Fuyuki on your jet."

"We're working on that, Bazett," Waver replied.

"Y'know, I'll never get used to you having that jerk professor's title," Kyo commented.

"All because I compiled a bunch of his lectures into 'Kayneth's Encyclopedia of Arcane Secrets.' I swear, that experiment got way more traction than it should have."

* * *

Sakura poured out some tea for Rin in the former Emiya manor.

"So, you're a master too?" Rin asked.

"Yes. If I remember correctly, I was about an hour ahead of you."

"It's not my fault that my clock was behind an hour due to interference by magic artifacts…" Rin blurted out.

"A proper mage needs to be aware of the effects of their artifacts," Sakura replied, putting her teapot down

"Oh, so you want to throw down right now, huh!?" Rin exclaimed, ready to use the _Gandr_ Shot on her arm.

Sakura looked surprised at Rin's sudden aggression, lifting up her left hand, revealing a magic ring.

"Alright, you two. Cut it out," someone said near the entrance.

Rin quickly unfurled her sleeve to hide the fact she was about to blow Sakura up for suggesting she's not a "proper mage."

"Oh. Fujimura-sensei," Sakura replied "Didn't expect you to come in so late."

"Had some errands to run," Taiga Fujimura replied, "Oh hey, Tohsaka. I guess you've met Sakura?"

"Yeah, we're well…acquainted," Rin replied.

"I'm glad," Taiga replied. "I didn't expect you here, but I brought food for four anyway, so make yourself at home!"

"She normally eats two servings," Sakura explained.

"Yeah. But what about the last one?" Rin asked.

Another girl came out of the hall. She had pink hair like the girl with Sakura earlier, this time in a ponytail instead of twintails, and was wearing pajamas.

"Is that...?" Rin whispered to Sakura.

"Yes. That's Archer." Sakura replied.

"Oh, Kaname-san! How was the bath?" Taiga asked

"Very nice, Fujimura-sensei!" Archer replied.

"This is Madoka Kaname, a student staying with Sakura for the time being," Taiga told Rin.

Rin and Archer waved at each other.

By the time Taiga introduced the girl that she had yet to know was Archer, she was already finished eating. "I'd best be leaving. You three try not to kill each other. Alright?"

After Taiga left, Archer asked, "What happened?"

"Me and Sakura just had a little argument. That's all," Rin replied.

"We didn't argue. You just took offense to my comment about magical artifacts and was ready to 'throw down' with me," Sakura replied.

"I'll have you know the Tohsaka family's legacy passes down centuries," Rin retorted.

"Rin…" Sakura replied "I'm your sister,"

"Yeah. But you were taught by the Ishikawas."

"Who have ties to the Tohsakas,"

"Well we can both agree that you're better off not being with the Matous,"

Sakura looked a bit shaken by her mention of the Matous.

"Sorry, Sakura," said Rin. "I didn't know that brought back memories you'd rather forget,"

"No," Sakura replied, trying to avoid the subject. "That reminded me of a hunch I had."

"What, that _Shinji_ could be Saber's master?" Rin replied. "Give me a break…"

"The Matous still are a major family in the Grail War, Sakura noted. "Even if the fire ten years ago caused the loss of Zouken and much of their legacy, he should be seriously considered as a threat."

"Rider," Rin called out and he appeared. "Do you have any idea where Shinji Matou is?"

"Not a clue," Rider replied. "I thought you would know since you've gone to school with him for a while."

"Do you think I would hang out enough with _that creep_ to know where he lives!?" Rin replied.

"I say we should start looking around tomorrow after school," Archer replied.

"That sounds like a good idea," said Rin. "We can follow him as he leaves."

"It would be too dangerous for you two. You both have history with him and may be potential enemies," Archer replied. "I can offer to walk home with him since I'm a student."

"Be careful," said Rin. "If he has villainous, or worse, lewd plans in mind you can't afford to drop your disguise."

"I-I'll be fine," Archer replied.

* * *

Kyo, Waver, and Bazett arrived at a church on the rural outskirts of the London area.

Bazett was followed out of Waver's car with a tall young woman with red hair in a long ponytail wearing a brass circlet.

"Lancer, keep watch to make sure no Mage's Association security followed us," Bazett told her.

"Yes, Master," Lancer replied. Haruka followed her.

The rest entered the church. Inside the sanctuary, they were greeted by a white-haired girl.

"Took you long enough," she said.

"We've been sidetracked, Caren. The war has quickly gotten a lot more complicated," said Kyo.

"How so?" Caren asked.

"For one, Tokiomi has been assassinated. Not only that, but everyone in the Association are insisting I was the one who killed him," Kyo replied.

"And who says you didn't?" Caren said, mischievously

"Caren, I've been close allies with him since you were around four. There's _no way_ I would suddenly stab him in the back,"

"I'm just messing with you," Caren said. "I know you aren't the type to betray your allies."

"I'm definitely the one to be betrayed, no doubt," Kyo added. He reached out his hand to her and she acquired the overseer command seals he had been protecting.

"This war has turned from a mage free-for-all to us who are still loyal to the Church vs. those who are loyal to the Mage's Association," said Caren. "The winner's side will ultimately decide the fate of the Chaos Grail."

"Those are sure as hell much more dramatic stakes than wishes," Bazett commented.

* * *

Sakura entered homeroom the next morning.

Taiga Fujimura stepped up to the front of the classroom. "All right, homeroom. We have a new student today, so give her your full attention."

Archer went up to the middle of the room. "H-hello! I am Madoka Kaname, I am living with Ishikawa-san while my parents are off for the semester on important business. Please to make your acquaintance!"

The class clapped for her, with a couple of girls whispering to each other that she looks like a Middle School student, and the other replying that she probably just looks young because of her height.

She sat next to Sakura. "You did well!" she told her.

"Thanks, Sakura."

She began to take on High School life, definitely with a lot of Sakura's help. But the forefront of her mind was definitely the task of figuring out whether or not Shinji Matou is the master Sakura and Rin are looking for.


End file.
